


Недалеко

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Damien Groster/Dorian Atrey
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Недалеко

Приезжая всякий раз в ненавидимый город, Дэмиан стремится проскочить улицы побыстрее, чтобы оказаться на знакомом пороге. Работа гонца позволяет заявиться в любой дом, в этот — тем более. Он всегда торопится по лестницам и коридорам, чтобы дорога наконец-то закончилась в крепких объятиях. До первого поцелуя сердце сжимается от липкого страха, неизбывного, который, кажется, никогда не исчезнет целиком. Он въелся в плоть и кровь, отравил за годы, проведенные за стенами, которые его раменаи выстроил между ними. Дэмиан давно не задает неудобных вопросов, не хочет расстраивать их обоих. Жизнь научила ценить то, что есть. Но удивление во все времена бунтует против обыденности и вырывается тихим шепотом:

— Куда ты собрался? — Когда Дэмиану удается перевести дыхание, он замечает, что Дориан в дорожном костюме, а на рабочем столе открытый дорожный саквояж.

— Недалеко. — Взгляд Дориана строг и непривычно не уверен. — Навсегда.


End file.
